Oración de los ángeles
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She was an Angel made not by God, but my man's hands. She meets a vampire and he raised her now that she is all grown and a leader of Vampire hunting Agency Can the infamous Victor Devorador De Sangre protect her from Hellsing's vampire? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Oración de los ángeles: Chapter 1:

"My Lady, I would like to make a request." A young man with short black hair that stopped at the tip of his ears and had grey eyes and wore a white button up shirt with a black tie and vest along with dark grey dress pants and black shoes.

"What would that be Vincent?" A young woman that was facing the large window behind her turned and faced the young man. She had long black hair with light brown eyes; She wore a white long kimono that stopped past her feet and went to the floor and her angel wings gently tucked next to her.

"My lady, I would like to visit my Grandfather for a couple of weeks." Vincent replied.

"Of course. Why would I not? You need a vacation you work too much when you know full well that I more than capable of taking care of the place and besides It will probably do you some good to relax some away from this deadly business."

"Are you sure, My Lady Hiromi Hisako?" Vincent asked.

"Of Course…" She replied before a deep male voice cut off her thoughts.

"My master may I go with him?"

A tall male vampire asked as he phased though the wall. He had blonde short hair and he had red eyes. He wore a dark green suit with black boots and a black Victorian trench coat.

"Why do you need to go there, Victor?" Hiromi asked curiously.

"Master there is a very old and worthy adversary there. He is known by many names, but his most recent name is Alucard, The Hellsing's pet vampire." Victor replied with a grin showing off his white fangs.

"Victor you know that Vincent needs this vacation…" Before she could say more a more hyper female voice cut her off.

"I want to got to Mi Lady! Seras lives over there I want to see how she is adjusting to Vampirism life like me!" She said coming into the room.

Her name was Maria Wilson she was a busty woman with short hair that started from the back and got longer in the front. Her hair was a bright red and she however had reddish – brown eyes. It had only been about a year since she was turned into a

Vampire and she adjusted to it quickly, but Hiromi requested that her servant prevent any more people being turned into vampires.

"How do you both know about them?" Hiromi asked sighing.

"My lady did you forget that the Queen wants to meet you." Vincent replied suddenly remembering.

"I am afraid so lately many of the leaders have been requesting my presence at more and more meeting though I prefer you went because of my… condition."

"Now master why would you say that? You are an Angel blessed by god himself. Why would you call your wings a condition?" Victor asked with a sadistic smile.

Hiromi sighed before replying," Victor, Do you not realize the war that would go down between Catholics and Protestants. I will go visit her highness upon her request, but it will be when there will be less people there."

Victors' grin widened and soon Maria was jumping for joy before turning and asking," Master won't they know that you are Victor Devorador De Sangre?" Maria asked nervously.

Victor did nothing but grin. Hiromi sighed before turning to face Vincent," I am sorry Vincent…"

"Think nothing of it Lady Hisako. By the way would like to make arrangements with my grandfather about a place to stay?"

"I would rather not. It would only…." Again Victor cut her off.

"Of Course you what the old saying goes, "Keep your friends closer and your enemies even closer."

Vincent smiled before walking off to make the arrangements with his grandfather. Hiromi sighed before muttering to herself that tomorrow night will be a long night.

(NEXT NIGHT)

"Walter are you sure that this right place where you grandson is supposed to be?" Integra asked impatiently.

"Yes Ma'am I am positive." Walter replied.

Integra sighed before she noticed that her servant was looking in the direction that Walter's Grandson was supposed to come.

"What is it Alucard?" Integra asked.

"A vampire is close master and it is someone very familiar." Alucard replied wearing his signature smirk.

Before Integra could say anymore she heard a girlish squeal," Seras!"

Integra looked over to see a red headed young woman; wearing a long sleeved sweater and black leather pants and wore black strappy high heel shoes.

"Maria!" Seras squealed back before pulling the woman into hug.

"Do you know her, Police Girl?" Seras turned and looked at Integra before nodding. Integra turned to get a good look at her when she noticed sharp canines.

"Alucard…" Was all Integra needed to say before Alucard was in front of her getting ready to pull out his Casull when he was stopped by a white gloved hand that had the same markings as his, but instead of the star it had a right side up white cross and a black upside down cross.

"You touch my servant then I'll rip your arms Alucard." The owner of voice threatened.

"Victor you know the lady wouldn't approve of fighting." Vincent stated as he walked toward them.

Alucard's smiled insanely looking at Victor, however he was cut short.

When they heard a soft female voice say," Victor please let him go. Do not fight here in the middle of the airport. It is bad enough people are staring at me."

"I am sorry master. I forgot about your wings attracting attention by these humans." Victor replied sighing letting go of Alucard.

Integra, Walter, Alucard and Seras were staring wide-eyed at the sight of the woman that was wearing a white Kimono with red butterflies on it and she wore a white scarf over her head and gently flipped around her neck. But that was not what got them staring it was the wings that came from her back that had them staring.

"I am sorry Grandfather, this my employer Hiromi Hisako. My lady this my Grandfather, Walter C. Dornez." Vincent said introducing his grandfather.

"I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Dornez." Hiromi said as she held out her hand.

Walter quickly snapped out of his trance and shook her hand before replying," The pleasure is all mine ma'am."

As soon as they let go of each other's hands Maria then pulled Seras up to her.

"Lady Hiromi this is my long time friend Seras Victoria. Seras this is my master's master Lady Hiromi Hisako." Maria said very enthusiastic.

"Hello Seras." Hiromi said as she held out her hand to Seras.

Seras looked at her hand before quickly glancing at her master looking for approval, but saw nothing but a blank face.

Seras took a deep breath before replying," Nice to meet you." Seras then shook her hand expecting to be burned or something, but when the separated their hands there was no scorch marks.

Victor chuckled before saying," Young one, you are not going to be burned unless she feel that you are a threat to the ones she cares for."

Seras looked at him in surprise wondering how he read her mind.

"Child I am old like you master so I can read you mind." Victor replied smirking.

"Don't worry Seras master isn't going to hurt you." Maria said smiling.

Suddenly Hiromi noticed the young blonde haired woman to her left.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to be rude my name is Hiromi Hisako and you are?" Hiromi asked holding her hand out to Integra.

"Integra Wingates Hellsing. It is an honor to meet you at last, Ms. Hisako. So the rumors are true then?" Integra muttered the last part, but Hiromi heard it any way.

"What rumors?" Hirmoi asked.

Before Integra could answer Alucard interrupted her by taking Hiromi's hand and placing a light kiss on it before looking at her and saying," My lady my name is Alucard. The rumors my master speaks about are that a international vampire hunting agency is being run by god's own daughter and that she has two vampire servants."

Hiromi smiled before replying," Yes those rumors are true, however I am not God's daughter I am nothing more than an Angel. Ms. Hellsing, please will you allow me to introduce to you the people who have helped me. The one you see standing to my right is Maria Wilson. The man standing next to her is Victor Devorador De Sangre and of course you have met Vincent Dornez. Hopefully there will be another man joining us his name is Abbess Delarosa he is the captain of my agency."

Before any one could say anything more there was a loud explosion and sounds of screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Oración de los ángeles: Chapter 2:

As all of them turned to the sound of the explosion they saw a large number of ghouls.

Victor and Alucard both gave a sadistic grin before they both began to advance on the horde of ghouls. Hiromi turned to the right and noticed a young woman and young child being surrounded by ghouls. Hiromi acted on instinct quickly jumping over the ghouls and pulled the young woman and the child to her wrapping her wings around them.

"Moje světlo musí zničit tmy pro věčnost." She muttered before a light burst forth from her body and wings.

Instantly destroying ghouls once that she the ghouls was gone she released the young woman and child. They both looked to see Hiromi begin to unwind her wings and smiled at them. Both looked shocked before the young woman hugged her one last time before letting go. She muttered a thank you before Hiromi turned to Maria.

"Maria… Help the innocent people escape from the ghouls. Victor!" Hiromi commanded.

Maria then nodded before taking the young woman and boy and led them outside before she began to help people who weren't ghouls escape from the building.

Victor then appeared before her in kneeling position and asked," What are your orders, master?"

Hiromi looked at Victor grimly before replying," Portare la pace i morti con il tuo proiettili benedetti."

Victor grinned before he replied," Ho Desiderato ardentemente di sentire quelle parole, il mio padrone Hiromi Hisako."

And with that Victor grinned insanely before standing up and turning to the ghouls. He then pulled out his two modified guns. Both were black with red engravings that read,"Le preghiere degli angeli sono luce il mio modo di salvezza ." And the other gun read,"Distruggeranno le tenebre come mio Dio comanda me."

Victor then charged at the ghouls and began to fire his guns while Vincent walked over to Hiromi and asked," My Lady Shall I assist Maria?"

"Will you? I am sorry this was supposed to be a vacation for you." Hiromi replied apologetically.

"It is alright my lady it isn't your fault these creatures attack when we least expect it." Victor replied smiling before pulling out a pair of black gloves from his pocket and ran toward where Maria was getting the innocent people out. He quickly put them on then released the wires destroying the ghouls that got to close to them.

Integra then shook her head before yelling out her own orders," Walter, Seras go assist Maria and Vincent. Alucard! Don't let a single one of them leave here breathing!"

Alucard then began to laugh insanely before replying," Of course my master Integra Wingates Hellsing."

Alucard then pulled out his Cassul and his Jackel running into the ghouls firing away at them.

Victor smirked before yelling to Alucard," Hey Alucard. Want to play a game?"

"And why would I want to play a game with you?" Alucard asked.

Victor ignored the last question before replying," Let's see who could kill the most ghouls."

"A challenge then very well you better be prepared for your fall." Alucard laughed before he began to quicken his killing spree along with Victor.

They were nearing the FREAK vampires when one of the three was beginning to slink off after the Alucard and Victor killed the other two they were fixing to butcher the other vampire as well as each other to declare themselves the winner.

Hiromi noticed and asked," Integra will you help me stop the third FREAK vampire from escaping? I believe Alucard and Victor are fixing to go on a killing spree with one another."

Integra nodded in agreement." Of course Lady Hisako, What would you have me do?"

"Do you have gun on your person Ms. Hellsing?" She asked.

Integra nodded before pulling out her 9mm automatic pistol," Alright place your back against mine." Integra then did as she was instructed Hiromi then lifted up her hand.

"Please raise your gun. I shall use my powers to amplify the range and power of your bullet." Hiromi explained.

Integra raised her gun and fired a single shot when she noticed a bright light come from Hiromi's hand wrapping around the bullet. The light then began to form a Chinese dragon and went passed Alucard and Victor's heads and then quickly entered the FREAK vampire.

Alucard and Victor turned to see both their master standing back to back only difference was that Integra was holding up her gun with her signature cigar in her mouth and Hiromi only had her hand up and her wings were glowing slightly. Hiromi and Integra then placed their arms down at the same time before straightening themselves up.

Victor walked over to Hiromi and felt she was extremely tired.

"My master you know you shouldn't have done that." Victor said before he quickly caught her as she fell forward.

Victor picked her up bridal style before turning to Integra and asked," Is there a vehicle waiting outside? My master needs to sleep that attack she preformed has taken its toll on her as well as the flight."

"Yes and I will have Walter bring it around once my captain has brought the clean up crew." Integra replied before she turned and walked to where Walter and everyone else were waiting. Alucard followed immediately after leaving Victor carrying Hiromi in the back.

(5 hours later)

Hiromi opened her eyes and noticed that was in an unfamiliar room. She looked around and noticed that room was very plain with simple furniture such as a dresser with a mirror a night stand and a queen size bed with white and black covers.

"Glad to see you're awake, Master." A male voice said behind her.

Hiromi turned to quickly causing her to start to fall backwards and her legs caught in the blackest. Hiromi hit the floor with a *THUD*

Hiromi rubbed her head and said out loud in a childish voice," Owy. Owy. Owy."

Victor laughed as he fazed completely into the room standing near the bed.

Hiromi glared playfully at him," Victor it's not nice to scare me like that."

Hiromi couldn't help, but chuckle with Victor when she heard a knock on the door they both looked at it before Hiromi got up and opened the door to see Walter and Vincent standing there.

"Lady Hisako, Sir Integra wishes to speak with you in her office." Walter stated.

"Of course I will be out in a minute. Vincent, are my things in here?" Hiromi asked.

"Yes My Lady they are." Vincent replied.

"Thank you. I will be out shortly. I just wish to change." Hiromi said before she closed the door nearly forgetting that Victor was in the room.

"Victor please leave I must change and then meet with Ms. Hellsing." Hiromi said before heading to the closet that she now noticed was next to the dresser.

"Very well Mas…" Victor instantly stopped mid sentence.

"Victor, what is the matter?" Hiromi asked before she felt another presence in the room. It was a dark presence that emanated from the darkest corner of the room.

Hiromi giggled lightly before she went over to the dark corner and before the presence could leave, she pulled out a disgruntled Alucard from the shadows.

"Mr. Alucard please, refrain from trying to ease drop on my conversations. Victor loves to do that to so I will know when you or Victor are ease dropping." Hiromi smiled before she let him go. Hiromi explained as soon as she saw slight confusion in his eyes though his face was expressionless.

"Well I must say I am slightly impressed. What else can you do?" Alucard asked walking out of the shadows.

"Many things Mr. Alucard, but I will not tell you them." Hiromi replied smiling.

Before Alucard could ask any more questions Victor butted in and said," Isn't your master calling you Alucard?"

"No she isn't Victor." Soon Alucard and Victor were glaring at each other.

"Please gentlemen if you must fight do it somewhere else and not in my room. Now if you'll excuse me I must go change." And with that Hiromi quickly pulled out a red Kimono with blue roses all over it.

She then entered the bathroom and used her powers to allow it to slip over her wings and body with out tearing it to pieces. She then stepped out to see that Alucard and Victor and left her room.

Soon Hiromi left her room as well and turned to face Walter and Vincent before saying," Well I am ready." And with that all three of them headed toward Integra's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Oración de los ángeles: Chapter 3:

As they arrived at a large door Walter then knocked on the door and then waited until they heard a "Come in" from the other side.

"Well Sir Hellsing is waiting Ms. Hisako." Walter said before he turned to Vincent.

"Would like me to show around, Vincent?" Walter asked.

"Vincent, when you returned from your walk I would like to talk to you about something. Walter, Thank you." Hiromi said.

"Of course my lady." Vincent replied.

"You are most welcome Ms. Hisako." Walter replied.

Hiromi then turned and walked into Integra's office when she entered she noticed a portrait of a man that looked like Integra in some ways. He seemed familiar to her though she couldn't really place it.

"My father…" was all Integra said.

Hiromi looked at her before replying," I see… There was something you wanted to discuss with me, Sir Integra?"

"Yes please have a seat Lady Hisako." Integra said while gesturing to the chair that sat in front of her desk.

Once Hiromi took her seat Integra then continued on," Lady Hisako, The queen has asked that you are to meet her tomorrow during her Granddaughters' birthday. She is aware of your wings and that her Granddaughter wanted a costume party so it will be easier for you to be there without people asking questions."

"What time will it be tomorrow?" Hiromi asked.

"At 10'O clock." Integra replied.

"Very well. Thank you Integra. Will you be attending as well?"

"Unfortunately, it is mandatory for me to attend…"

"Master will you be dressing up like Cinderella?" A male voice asked from the wall to their left.

Integra didn't say anything, but took out a small pistol that Walter had gotten her for her 18th birthday. She then aimed at the wall and fired 3 times each bullet hit it's target. After the shots were fired Alucard came into the room laughing insanely.

" My master you are always full of surprises…" Alucard replied before walking over to Integra and stood to her left.

"Too bad she can't shove you mouth with holy water and sew your mouth shut." Victor growled before walking through the wall to the right.

"Victor…I'm sorry about this Integra, but I am afraid I will have to take my leave along with Victor. I as sure you have other buisness to attend to." Hiromi said with an apolgetic voice.

"It is alright Lady Hisako…" Integra replied before Hiromi smiled.

"Please call me Hiromi I already have other people calling me that and it tends to wear me out."

"Of course…Hiromi." Integra replied hestitently.

"Thank you Integra…Oh my I am sorry I have been calling you Integra though out this whole meeting…It must seem rude. I am terribly sorry…." Before she could continue any more Victor placed a hand over her mouth.

"Master I believe that you are over apologizing and you are beginning to rant along with it." Victor said.

Integra raised and eyebrow at the interaction between the vampire and the angel.

"You may call Integra I am fine with it. Now then I believe that I have some paper work to do so if you'll excuse me I must get back to it along with diciplining my servent here." Integra replied pointing to Alucard.

Hiromi removed Victor's hand and replied," Of course Integra."

And with that the both left the office, Hiromi left through the door while Victor fazed through the wall.

"Master…" Victor started.

"What is the matter Victor?" Hiromi asked however before he could answer. Hiromi saw Vincent walking down the hall toward them.

"You wanted to see me, My lady?" Vincent sated stopping to the left side of Victor.

"Yes I am glad…Vincent I don't know how to tell you this…but it is about your Grandfather. When I shook his hand at the airport I had this premonition about him and it was not good Vincent." Hiromi said gravely.

Vincent knew that almost all of Hirmoi's premonitions when she had them, which weren't very often, would come true.

"What about my grandfather?" Vincent asked as tiny beads of sweat came down his face.

"I saw London engulfed in flames…Your grandfather looked much younger then he does now…He attacked Alucard trying to kill him…then I am looking at him and he is talking to a doctor his right arm was not there… I could barely make out the sign of the Nazi party on a flag in the background…I am sorry, but that is all I remember Vincent." Hiromi said as she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"I see then it is best if I talk to him about then and try to keep him from becoming what you saw in you vision My lady and if not then I will fight him until he admits defeat." Vincent replied with an absolute tone.

"Well then now that settled, Master Maria is calling you." Victor said sighing.

"She is so loud from her voice and her thoughts. By the way what are you going to wear to the party?" Victor asked smirking.

Hiromi sighed before replying," I think I will wear my white kimono and wrap my white scarf over my shoulders… I'll have to think more about it. But for now I will see what Maria needs… Vincent do you know when Mr. Delarosa will be arriving anytime soon?"

"Actually My Lady he will be here tomorrow morning." Vincent replied.

"I see. Thank you Vincent. Victor where is Maria?"

"She is in here room next to Alucard's child's room." Victor replied.

"Then I will go see what she needs then head to my room for some more sleep. Victor and Vincent stay alert for I fear that there is more happening here than meets the eye." Hiromi said before turning and headed to where Maria's room was.

When she entered the basement of the Hellsing house she closed her eyes and used her aura sensing and found which room was Maria's. Hiromi then opened her eyes and started to walk toward her room as soon as Hiromi stood outside the door she heard a sniffling sound from the room.

Hiromi opened the door and saw that Maria was in her coffin, which held the words "An Angel will guide my steps to salvation."

"What is the matter, Maria?" Hiromi asked as she ran over to the young vampire's side and went to her knees next to the coffin and pulled her close to her as a mother would her child.

"I had a Nightmare of you dying…*Sniff*… And it was my fault…*Sniff*" Maria said as she cried into Hiromi.

"Ahh… Maria it was only a nightmare… Don't cry. Do you want me to sing you back to sleep?" Hiromi asked.

All Hiromi got was a nod before she asked," Would like me to sing my favorite song for when I was a child?"

When Hiromi got another nod before she began to sing, A New Day Has Come (Celine Dion)

_**A new day, oh oh**_

_**A new day, oh oh**_

_**I was waiting for so long**_

_**For a miracle to come**_

_**Everyone told me to be strong**_

_**Hold on and don't shed a tear**_

_**Through the darkness and good times**_

_**I knew I'd make it through**_

_**And the world thought I had it all**_

_**But I was waiting for you**_

_**Hush, now**_

_**I see a light in the sky**_

_**Oh, it's almost blinding me**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**If I've been touched by an angel with love**_

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**_

_**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears**_

_**Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**_

_**A new day has come, oh**_

_**Where it was dark now there's light**_

_**Where there was pain now there's joy**_

_**Where there was weakness, I found my strength**_

_**All in the eyes of a boy**_

_**Hush, now**_

_**I see a light in the sky**_

_**Oh, it's blinding me**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**If I've been touched by an angel with love**_

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**_

_**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears**_

_**Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**_

_**A new day has**_

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**_

_**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears**_

_**Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**_

_**A new day has come, oh Hush, now**_

_**Well I see a light in your eyes**_

_**All in the eyes of the boy**_

_**I can't believe If I've been touched by an angel with love**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**If I've been touched by an angel with love**_

_**Hush, now (Ahh, ahh)**_

_**A new day (Ahh, ahh)**_

_**Hush, now (Ahh, ahh)**_

_**A new day**_

Once Hiromi was done singing she noticed that Maria had gone back to sleep. Hiromi smiled before placing a light kiss on her head and laying her back down in her coffin. As Hiromi exited Maria's room she felt as if someone was watching her and instantly felt Alucard's Aura.

"Is there something you need?" Hiromi asked.

"Why do you treat like that I wonder? Do you feel bad for what she has become or is it something else?" Alucard asked as he fazed out of the floor.

"I sing to her whenever she has nightmares and as for your question no I do not pity her. I treat as I would a child because she is still a child on need of help. I think of her as a younger sister or a daughter to me. Why are you so curious, Alucard?" Hiromi asked feeling uneasiness start to plague her.

"Hmph… I find it quiet disturbing that one of you… holy stature would even think of interacting with the forsaken and so it leads me to believe that you are not what you seem." Alucard replied glaring slightly.

"If you are trying to scare me it is not working. I know who you are and of you past. Just because you became what you doesn't mean that others are willing to become like you." Hiromi replied.

Suddenly Alucard grabbed her and pinned her to the wall rather forcibly and began to growl dangerously at her," Who do you think you! You know nothing of me or my life! I am a monster and I could care less if you are gods daughter I could snap you neck in two!"

"You will not or I promise you will relive those days you hate the most. That I promise." Victor growled as he fazed threw the wall ripping Alucard away from Hiromi and threw him into the wall cracking it slightly.

"I am fine Victor. I just want to return to my room now please will you teleport me to my room." Hiromi said quietly.

Victor growled at Alucard once more before turning to Hiromi and teleporting her to her room leaving Alucard where he was.

Once they arrived at her room Victor set her down on her bed. That was when he noticed that she was gripping her throat and was shaking visibly.

"Sleep my master I will be here to make sure he doesn't come near you. I know that he has caused many of your accursed memories back and I promise you that what happened to you will never repeat itself. EVER!" Victor said with determination as he whipped the tears that were streaming down her face slightly.

Hiromi smiled before replying," Thank you Victor…Thank you."

Hiromi then laid down on her bed and pulled up the covers before falling asleep trying to forget the past.

Victor grabbed Hiromi's had and gently maneuvered his aura to make a blanket around her putting her troubled mind at ease.


	4. Chapter 4

Oración de los ángeles: Chapter 4:

_**~DREAM~**_

_**"QUCKLY!" A voice said from outside the door. A young Hiromi say in her cell as she heard the armed guards outside began to panic. Screams and gunshots surrounded her and darkness began to choke her.**_

_**"VICTOR!" She screamed out in agony.**_

_**~DREAM END~**_

Hiromi woke sweating she looked around her room and saw that Victor was not there. Hiromi closed her eyes and looked felt his aura and noticed that he was sleeping soundly as well as everyone else. Hiromi looked outside and saw that it was still nighttime. She then got out of the bed and headed out of the house into the back of it.

Hiromi sighed before sitting down in the middle of a large field. She was too wide-awake to go back to sleep. As she looked up at the sky wondering of she really was an Angel or just a science experiment gone wrong. Hiromi then felt a painful and hurt aura coming from the mansion behind her.

Hiromi closed her eyes focusing on the aura only to see that the aura belong to Alucard.

"Il mio il dio benedice le mie ali e mi porta al uno nel bisogno del mio conforto." Hiromi chanted and soon she disappeared in a wind of white feathers only to appear before Alucard.

When she opened her eyes her heart broke at the site she saw before her. Aluard was sleeping in his chair with red tears coming from his eyes. Hiromi stood from her kneeling position and walked over to him. Hiromi placed her hands onto to face gently whipping the blood tears off his face.

"Mina…." She heard him mutter.

Hiromi then began to sing to him:

(Creeping into my soul – Christine Lorentzen)

_**I see you face before my eyes**_

_**I'm falling into darkness**_

_**Why must I fight to stay alive?**_

_**Heroes falling**_

_**Wake me can you hear me calling**_

_**Out of darkness they come crawling**_

_**Here I am, lost in your land**_

_**And I hope you will be creeping in my soul**_

_**Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call**_

_**And I'll be always believe creeping in my soul**_

_** Creepingin the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind  
Creeps in the deep's gonna be feeding off the spine**_

I fade away into the night  
My eyes are closing in  
Shadows are fleeing from the light  
My nightmares can begin

Wake me can you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling

Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I'll always believe creeping in my soul

Creeping in my soul – it's getting out of control  
I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole  
Justice in the world is hard to find  
Time has come Got to make up my mind  
No matter how deep or remote you hide  
All my thoughts seems caught up inside  
Creeps in the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind  
Creeps in the deep's gonna be feeding off the spine

Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I'll always believe creeping in my soul

Hiromi looked at Alucard noticing that he was now at piece. She smiled before she leaned over and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Hiromi then turned and knelt down before muttering a small prayer. She then headed back outside to get more fresh air. As she stood out where she was before she went to Alucard she sensed Victor nearby.

"What is the matter Victor?" She asked as she noticed him coming from the shadows near the side of her.

"Master, why did you comfort him? Especially, after what he did to you." Victor asked with a low growl.

"Victor, he is not like you. He did not choose servitude by choice. Though it has helped him become stronger. He needs to forgive and forget what was done to him by Van Hellsing." She replied looking at Victor smiling.

Victor sighed before nodding watching as Hiromi sat down onto the grass. Victor then sat beside her before placing his head in her lap Hiromi smiled before she began to stroke his hair and began to sing his favorite song.

_**(Sleeping Sun – Nightwish)**_

_**The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest**_

For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my nights  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime

I wish for this night time  
to last for a life-time  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say

I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

I wish for this night-time to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you...

Hiromi noticed that Victor fell asleep she smiled before she noticed that the sun was coming up. Hiromi then muttered the chant again and suddenly Victor was transported back into his coffin without waking up. Hiromi then transported herself into her room before heading into her bathroom and started a bath.

As she sat in the bath her wings started to feel cramped so she quickly finished up her bath and changed into her white Kimono with blue butterflies. Hiromi then went and grabbed her brush from the night stand and began to brush her hair when she heard a light knocking from her door.

"Come in." Hiromi called out.

The door opened to reveal Vincent, "My lady, Captain Delarosa has called and informed me that he is on his way here."

"I am glad you have informed Vincent I am sure that Integra will be surprised that the Captain is a Werewolf." Hiromi replied smiling as she put the brush down onto the drawer.

Hiromi sensed that the Delarosa was near and she turned to face Vincent before nodding to him. Vincent and Hiromi quickly headed to the front door and waited for Marcus Delarosa. Hiromi saw a taxi pull up to the gate as they opened and a young man with white hair and brown eyes exited the cab.

The young man wore black mercenary clothes and black boots. Marcus walked up to Hiromi and Vincent before smiling," Thanks Lady Hiromi for letting me come here I didn't want to missing the party."

Hiromi smiled before pulling the man into a hug as she let go she replied," I think Maria will be glad that you are here now."

Marcus laughed before Hiromi led him into the house. Hiromi then sensed that Integra was up so and was in her office. The three of them headed to Integra's office as Hiromi knocked on the door she waited until she heard a come in. Hiromi entered with Marcus and Vincent right behind her.

"Hiromi, May I ask who this is?" Integra asked looking at the man behind Hiromi.

"Yes this Captain Delarosa. Abbess this is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing." Hiromi introduced them.

As they shook hands she turned to Hiromi," Integra Marcus is a powerful werewolf. I met him some time after I met Victor."

Integra looked at Hiromi in surprise before heading to her desk and sitting down.

"I see. Please make yourselves comfortable." Integra then took out a cigar before lighting it.

"Thank you Integra and I am sorry to be a burden." Hiromi said apologetically.

"Not at all Hiromi, now if you'll excuse me I have paper work I must get done." Integra replied.

And with that all three of them left the room and headed to where Abbess would be staying after words Hiromi headed back to her room to sleep some more.


	5. Chapter 5

Oración de los ángeles: Chapter 5:

_**Hey everyone sorry for the long update Had no inspiration to write anything. ^^U Here is the next chapter...Sorry if OOC... Help me!**_

Hiromi had woke with sweat cascading down her face and chest she looked around in a panic. Hiromi sighed before trying to calm down her beating heart.

"What has our _angel _so spooked this evening?" A mocking voice said to her left.

Hiromi quickly whipped her head to the source of the voice to see Alucard walking through the wall.

"Nothing that is of need of your interference." Hiromi stated quietly.

Alucard laughed before replying," My interference, little angel... I didn't come down here to interfere with whatever you think I am going to interfere with..."

"Then why are you here Alucard?" Hiromi asked.

Alucard didn't reply right away instead he walked over to her bed and grabbed her arm turning it to expose the underside of her arm showed.

"W-W-What are you doing, Alucard?" Hiromi asked nervously.

Alucard looked at her smirking before biting into her wrist and began to drink her blood. Hiromi's eyes widened before she began to shake at all the horrible memories that began to flood her. Tears soon followed, but not normal tears she began to cry blood.

*VICTOR!* Hiromi yelled into her mind as she instantly went into a panic mode.

Suddenly one of Victor's large guns was pointing at Alucards' head, Victor then pulled the trigger causing Alucards' head to explode. Victor then immediately turned to Hiromi to see shaking violently holding her wrist to her rocking back and forth.

Victor then gently took her wrist from her when she turned to him and said in the most scared voice he had ever heard," Victor... make them stop... make them go away... please..."

Victors' eyes soften before he gentle began to lick her wounds on her wrist to heal them.

Just then Hiromi's bedroom door busted in and Integra entered the room with a scowl on her face.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Integra bellowed into the room.

Victor growled in annoyance when he answered her," You stupid ass servant that is what. He decided that he was hungry and went to my master for dinner."

"ALUCARD!" Integra growled as he began to regenerate.

Alucard laughed insanely once he was whole again, "My Victor why would you serve such a weak master? Especially one that is so weak minded?"

Victor growled before replying," Weak minded you say. That is laugh for one who couldn't prove his love to a human girl nearly a century ago."

Alucard growled at being reminded of his past especially one he wished to forget all together.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Integra yelled.

"Alucard you are confined to you room for a month except for missions. You know better than to attack MY guest especially one of high status." Integra yelled in annoyance as well as anger.

"Victor… I want to them to stop…." Hiromi begged quietly.

Victor looked at his master before pulling her into his lap and began to stroke her hair. He could fell Hiromi begin to relax before falling into a deep sleep.

"High status, master? Please that pathetic excuse for an An-" Alucard was cut off when Victor summoned his black shadows and began to strangle Alucard.

"I gave you a warning didn't I Alucard. That if you hurt my master I would make you worst nightmares come true…" Victor growled out.

Victor then laid Hiromi onto her bed to let try and sleep before walking over to Alucard with murder in his eyes. Victor grabbed him pulling him through the walls until they were outside in the back of the manor.

Maria and Seras were out in the in the back heading to the shooting range when they saw their masters fazing through the wall.

But before they could say anything Victor instantly pulled out his guns and began to shoot at Alucard. Alucard laughed insanely before saying," What wrong Victor Devorador De Sangre? Are mad that I called you angel weak?"

"You shouldn't underestimate your enemies Vladimir." Victor growled out.

Alucard eyes widened slightly at being called his former name before they narrowed viciously. As Alucard ran toward Victor with his own guns drawn and started to shoot at Victor, but he used his shadows to repel the bullets before his body began to change. Alucard stopped in front of him to see what he would change into and much to his surprise he change into a black panther. Victor then proceeded to pounce onto Alucard digging his teeth into him as well as clawing him.

Alucard quickly shit Victor in the gut, but Victor avoided it by back flipping into the air landing on his feet.

Integra managed to get to the outside followed closely by Walter, Vincent, Pip, and Abbess.

Integra's eyes widened at the site before her.

"Oh dear this isn't good." Vincent muttered.

"Well of course this isn't damn good. I have two top level vampires fixing to tear each other's throats out." Integra replied angrily.

"Sir Hellsing that isn't what I was talking. To put it simply I am afraid Victor is very upset by what transpired in Lady Hisako's bedroom that he is fixing to give Sir Alucard in a true "ASS" whipping." Victor explained.

Before Integra could say anymore Alucard began to release his power, but before he could utter a word Victor charged at him again this changing form once again. Alucard aimed his Jackal at Victor shooting off a couple of rounds before reloading his gun. Alucard watched as Victor merged into the shadows around them.

Victor than emerged from Alucard shadow behind him and as Alucard turned to shoot at he felt what appeared to a silver sword sticking through, but that was not what surprised it was who was wielding it that made him freeze.

"Mina…" Alucard muttered as he saw a woman he knew was long since dead.

"What wrong, my love didn't you say you wanted to spend eternity with me?" Victor taunted with Mina's voice.

Mina then removed the sword from Alucard's body," Come now my love I know you have more strength than that or is that all you have? It must be after all you Professor Van Helsing take me back."

Alucard growled raising Casul this time and fired a single shot into Mina's heart.

Victor laughed in Mina's voice before disappearing and reappearing again this time in front of Alucard. Alucard's eyes widened again at the figure before him, Lucy Westerna, she was grinning at him.

"What's wrong count? Didn't my blood satisfy you? It wasn't enough was it? You had stolen my life from me to satisfy your desire until you could take Mina from me!" Again Victor taunted using Lucy's voice before using the same sword as before to stab Alucard in the stomach and heart.

"I have had enough of your damn games Victor!" Alucard yelled as he tore managed to tear off the head of Lucy.

Victor laughed before replying," Are so sure _**COUNT**_?"

Alucard growled before he started to say," Releasing control art restriction to level three, two, one. Situation A. The Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until the target is silenced."

And with that Alucard released his true powers and manifested himself as hellhound and began to tear into Victor.

"Do you honestly think your pathetic little hounds can harm me, you pathetic excuse for a Vampire." Victor growled before changing his shape into a large black western dragon.

Victor the tore the hellhounds apart and when he was done Alucard was losing a lot of blood, but he before he could change into his hellhounds a black cross appeared behind him.

"What's going on?" Integra demanded looking at Vincent.

"He's going to make Alucard remember the last face he ever saw before he died and became what he is." Vincent stated as sweat began to bead down his face.

Suddenly Alucard felt himself being gripped by the arms and legs and dragged back onto the cross. Followed by black spikes spearing his arms and legs to the cross as if her were Jesus himself.

"What…" was all Alucard could say when suddenly that man that had made him into what he was and made him a servant of the Hellsing family stood before him.

Victor took on the form of Professor Van Helsing himself and used his voice," Looks like you time had come to an end Count. You are now thing and will be nothing, but ash to the wind. Pitiful."

Victor watched as Alucard eyes widened as Victor summoned his sword and pierced it through Alucards lung, before ripping it back out and then aimed it at Alucard's heart once more. However before he could do any more damage he heard the voice of his master.

"VICTOR STOP!" Hiromi yelled.

The scene before her caused tears to run down her face before she began to beg," Victor stop please… I know you are more honorable than that please… stop I beg you Victor…."

Victor turned to see his master standing near the wall with tears cascading down her eyes and her hands laced together.

Victor looked at Alucard once more before returning to his original form and letting Alucard fall from the cross.

Victor walked over to Alucard and gripped him by the shirt before hoisting him up and said," Know that you were spared from anymore agony thanks to that _**ANGEL, **_Vlad…" And with that he threw Alucard to the ground and walked over to his master who ran to him and pulled him into a hug still crying.

Alucard looked at the scene before him and he couldn't help the despair that reared it's ugly head as well as the jealously that laid within his undead heart.

Alucard fazed from the grounds and back into his chamber thoroughly humiliated by his past as well as Victor humiliating him in front of his own master.

"Damn him… Damn him…." Was all Alucard could utter.


	6. Chapter 6

Oración de los ángeles: Chapter 6:

Hiromi sat outside in the garden with her eyes closed listening to the wind calling to her. Her wings were soaking up the moonlight as she sat in the middle of the garden. Hiromi then thought about her first love, Michael, before he left her to be with another woman, Hiromi didn't understand why she thought of him now especially since she would always want to cry at the thought of him.

Hiromi then decided to sing a song that put her at ease every time she thought of him;

(Kryperia – Why)

_Questions, Questions intertwined, a secret to be told_

_I need some answers to ease my mind, I need them to unfold_

_Pages turned under pallid light, my confidence out cold_

_The truth a lie, but why, tell me_

_Why did you leave me in the cold?_

_Why did you break this heart of gold?_

_Why did you lie to me, tell me why _

_respondate confestim_

_Why did you leave me in the cold?_

_Why did you break this heart of gold?_

_Why did you lie to me, tell me why_

_Respondate confestim_

_Answers, Answers you've been found, the secret stripped and bare_

_Reality turned upside down, the truth has left me scared_

_I need to break away right now instead I'm trapped in here_

_The truth a lie, but why, tell me_

_Why did you leave me out in the cold?_

_Why did you break this heart of gold?_

_W__hy did you lie to me, tell me why_

_respondate confestim_

_Why did you leave me in the cold?_

_Why did you break this heart of gold?_

_Why did you lie to me, tell me why _

_respondate confestim  
_

_Why did you leave me in the cold? _

_Why did you break this heart of gold?_

_Why did you lie to me, tell me why_

_respondate confestim _

_Why did you leave me in the cold?_

_Why did you break this heart of gold?_

_Why did you lie to me, tell me why_

_Respondate confestim_

"Might I ask why are thinking of him now after all this time, Master?" Victor asked as he sat down on the right of her.

Hiromi opened her eyes and looked at Victor before replying," Because in a way a guess he was right about me… I guess sometimes I let my past come forth and I can't let it go…"

Victor saw Hiromi eyes saddened at as she looked away from him and down at her hands with shame.

"My master, sometimes we need those memories to help make us into a better person. I remember when I was waiting at the gallows hoping for death and now here I am a servant to you and I could ask for no better a Master than you." Victor replied as he pulled Hiromi into a hug and placing a light kiss on the crown of her head.

"Thank you Victor, you seem to know what to say." Hiromi said giving a hug to Victor, who merely chuckled at her.

*_Master, I need your help I can't figure out how to faze properly and I am stuck in the wall_.* Maria whined into her master's head.

Victor sighed in aggravation before replying with his mind, *_Be right there, Maria._*

"Maria I take it?" Hiromi asked laughing at Victors expression.

"Yes, my fledgy, somehow got stuck in between the wall and now I must go see how she managed to pull that one off. I sometimes wonder if she has a brain at all." Victor replied sighing standing up from the ground.

Hiromi laughed before replying," Now, now, Victor don't be too harsh on her at least she's trying."

Victor grunted in acknowledgment before replying," My master, do you know what you are wearing to the party since we are supposed to be there in about 3 hours?"

"I am wearing what I am going in, Victor." Hiromi said happily as she looked up at him.

Victor chuckled before fazing to where Maria was leaving Hiromi to her thoughts.

Hiromi looked up at the moon when she noticed a dark presence entering the garden.

"I believe that I owe you an apology, Alucard. I am sorry for causing you to have to relive memories I am sure you wanted to remain buried in the past." Hiromi called out apologetically.

Alucard however said nothing and continued to watch Hiromi from the shadows with hatred in his eyes.

Hiromi sighed before she began to sing;

(Tarja Turunen – I Walk Alone)

_Put all your angels on the edge_

_Keep all the roses, I'm not dead_

_I left a thorn under your bed_

_I'm never gone_

_Go tell the world I'm still around_

_I didn't fly, I'm coming down_

_You are the wind, the only sound_

_Whisper to my heart_

_When hope is torn apart_

_And no one can save you_

_I walk alone_

_Every step I take_

_I walk alone_

_My winter storm_

_Holding my awake_

_It's never gone_

_When I walk alone_

_Go back to sleep forever more_

_Far from your fools and lock the door_

_They're all around and they'll make sure_

_You don't have to see_

_What I turned out to be_

_No one can help you_

_I walk alone_

_Every step I take_

_I walk alone_

_My winter storm_

_Holding me awake_

_It's never gone_

_When I walk alone_

_Waiting up on heaven_

_I was never far from you_

_Spinning down I felt your every move_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_Every step I take_

_I walk alone_

_My winter storm_

_Holding me awake_

_It's never gone_

_When I walk alone_

Once Hiromi finished her song she felt Alucard begin to walk toward her before he was behind her. He then walked to her left and stood next to her wearing his hat and his glasses so she could really see what was going through his eyes.

Hiromi decided to sing one more song for him;

(Sirenia – Lost in Life)

_A fading hope and a broken dream_

_Is all there is for me_

_It's all there was and will ever be_

_And I keep falling further down_

_We lost in this life, you and I_

_We've been living a lie_

_Time keeps passing us by, but we can't deny_

_We've been lost all the time_

_There's no way to cope for these wasted years_

_Nor for these long lost tears_

_I'm giving in to all my fears_

_As I keep falling further down_

_We are lost in this life, you and I_

_We've been living a lie_

_Time keeps passing us by, but we can't deny_

_We've been lost all the time_

_We are lost in this life, you and I_

_We've been living a lie_

_Time keeps passing us by, but we can't deny_

_We've been lost all the time_

_We are lost in this life, you and I_

_We've been living a lie_

_(We've been living a lie)_

_Time keeps passing us by, but we can't deny_

_We've been lost all the time_

_(We've been lost all the time)_

Hiromi ended the song before looking at Alucard who seemed to be in thought.

"Alucard, I am sorry again." Hiromi said apologetically.

Alucard seemed to have snapped out of his thoughts before looking down at her.

Alucard then held out his hand to her which surprised her, but she took his hand without hesitation. He then pulled her into his chest, causing Hiromi's cheek to turn red; she could feel the vibration as he chuckled at her red face.

"You're forgiven for now, Little Angel." Alucard said as he stepped away from her.

"I am glad and I hope you and Victor don't get into anymore fights." Hiromi said quietly.

"No there will be more fights between myself and Victor after all he is the only true opponent here and I plan on savoring our fights since they are more fun than the fights I have with the Judas Priest." Alucard replied as he grinned evilly.

Hiromi shook her head before smiling,"Fine, I won't stop you, but promise me not in the house, please."

"No promises, little Angel; It seem my master wishes to see me, you and Victor in her office and must say she is very angry about something." Alucard said grinning when he noticed Hiromi's worried face.

"Then shall we get going I am sure Integra doesn't want to be kept waiting." Hiromi said as she turned to head back to the mansion, but was stopped when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and fazed them into Integra's office.

Victor appeared right next to them glaring at Alucard as Alucard smirked at Victor.

"Good you all here; there has been a unfortunate development; Iscariot is going to be there along with the Pope." Integra stated with a scowl on her face.

"My master it seem that this party will be entertaining don't you agree." Alucard asked gleefully at the thought of having two of his rivals in the same room.

"Alucard does it look like I am laughing. This is no joke I don't know that damn Maxwell found out, but now they both wish to meet with you." Integra growled out.

Hiromi instantly became distressed at this new information that was given to her. Victor sensed his master's distressed and came to her side and gently pulled her away from Alucard and sat her down before kneeling next to her. Victor then took her right hand began to gently rub it causing Hiromi to look at him with a thankful smile.

"This is was the reason why I never allowed myself to meet with leaders. Now I fear that if word gets out into the public both Catholic and Protestant people will go to war with each other." Hiromi said as she looked at Integra.

"I know and that is why Alucard will be the one to accompany me since I know that Iscariot will have Anderson there and I will try to be civil with Maxwell, but I cannot guarantee that things will go smoothly with them." Integra stated with a sigh.

"Thank you Integra that is all I can ask for. Shall I meet you near the door so we can both head to the palace?" Hiromi asked.

Integra nodded, which was all Hiromi needed to know that she could leave.

"Alucard, I want you to stay. I have something I wish to discuss with you." Integra stated just as Victor and Hiromi left the room.

Hiromi stood in the entrance hall and awaited Integra and Alucard rubbing her hand nervously.

"You should not worry master if any one of them dare lift a hand on you I will tear them apart." Victor stated with a growl.

Hiromi looked at Victor before replying," I know you would Victor. I just never wanted this to happen…now I am scared of the outcome of this visit will bring."

"It is alright master to fear the unknown, but know that you won't be facing it alone." Victor stated as he gently grabbed her hand and placed it on his elbow.

"I now know, Victor and it brings me great comfort to know that I won't be alone for a long time." Hiromi stated smiling at him.

Once Integra and Alucard appeared in the hall they then headed toward the limo that was take them to the palace and drove off. All the while Hiromi looked out the window with worry etched into her features. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alucard staring at thought she couldn't see his eyes due to the fact he was wearing his glasses.

As they arrived at the palace and stood in front of it Hiromi gripped Victor's arm in fear as she looked at the large building. Victor then placed a comforting hand on her hand.

"Let's get this over with." Integra stated as she and Alucard headed in followed by Hiromi and Victor.


End file.
